


Wrong Room

by rebel_ren



Series: Drabbles Against Despair [15]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: All dorm rooms look the same lol, Alternate Universe - College/University, First Meetings, Hangover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23421499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebel_ren/pseuds/rebel_ren
Summary: Magnus has a splitting headache, and it is definitely way too early to be dealing with a stranger eating cereal, even if he's cute.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Drabbles Against Despair [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666300
Comments: 14
Kudos: 198





	Wrong Room

**Author's Note:**

> Brain wasn't playing nice with any of my existing prompts, so I went and found this fun list!
> 
> Prompt (#13 on [this list](https://www.thoughtco.com/quick-writing-prompts-1692438)): "Waking up in a strange room"

Magnus rolls over and groans, opening his eyes as little as possible and wincing nevertheless at the bright morning sunshine streaming through the curtains.

There’s a low chuckle from across the room, and Magnus grimaces, the outrage convincing him to open his eyes enough to see despite the pounding headache.

The fact that the guy sitting on the opposite bed chowing down on a bowl of cereal is really cute, with messy dark hair and pretty eyes, doesn’t make Magnus feel any more cheerful.

“What‘re you doin’ in my room?” Magnus grumbles, trying to sit up only to give up and fall back onto the mattress with a groan of complaint.

“‘M not,” the guy says, finishing his cereal and setting the bowl aside. “You’re in mine.”

Fueled by indignation, Magnus manages to sit up. “Am _not!_ ” he protests, then cocks his head in confusion at the posters on the opposite wall, featuring lots of busty women posing and inspirational quotes from wrestling champions. That’s… not what he usually sees when he wakes up. Whoever put up those posters, it definitely wasn’t Ragnor.

“Uhhh…” Magnus says, looking from the guy on the opposite bed to the posters and back.

“Like I said,” the guy repeats. “You’re in _my_ room.”

“Some… interesting posters there,” Magnus says, at a loss for what to say.

The guy chuckled. “They’re not mine. They’re my roommate’s.”

“Why’re his posters over your bed?” Magnus asks, his mouth running ahead before his brain catches up.

“They’re not,” the guy says. “They’re over his. You’re just lucky that he stayed out last night or you would’ve been sharing that bed…”

Magnus turns and looks at the wall behind the bed he’s on. There are no posters on this side, just photos of the dark-haired guy with other smiling dark-haired people who look enough like him that they must be related.

“Shit,” he mumbles, turning back to the other student. “Sorry…” he says sheepishly. “And uh… I’m Magnus…” He figures if he slept in the guy’s bed he should probably at least introduce himself.

“Alec,” says the guy, laughing a little. “And I’m used to drunk guys barging in and tumbling into bed,” he says with a shrug. “They just usually happen to be my roommate, and they usually don’t get into _my_ bed…”

Magnus grimaces. “Look, uh… I really am sorry,” he says. “But do you happen to have any aspirin? My head is splitting.”

Alec chuckles and tosses over a bottle of water and a bottle of tylenol. Magnus fails to catch either one, but he pounces on the bottle of water like a man in a desert.

“You may as well see if you can sleep some more,” Alec suggests.

Magnus wonders if this guy is for real. Cute, equipped with aspirin, _and_ super nice about the fact that a stranger had stumbled in and demanded his bed?

“I mean… I _could_ take a nap,” Magnus says, stifling a yawn.

Alec laughs. “Go ahead. You’ve hogged my bed all night. What’s half the morning?”

“Ha ha,” Magnus says, already lying back down. “Okay, but after I get up and find some clean clothes… I’m buying you breakfast.”

“Dude, you literally just watched me eat breakfast,” Alec points out.

“Nah, man, like. _Real_ breakfast,” Magnus says dreamily. “Bacon and sausage and hashbrowns and…”

“Okay, okay,” Alec says, chuckling. “When you wake up, you can take me out to breakfast.”

Magnus’ eyes open again as he remembers he has to make an important point. “It’s to thank you,” he says, another yawn distorting his words. “And b’cause you’re really cute… dunno if you’re into guys but… I am… and I think when I wake up, I might be into you…”

“Well, that’s good to know,” Alec says. “But let’s just see how you feel when you wake up, okay?”

Right before Magnus’ eyes close, he sees Alec smile. _He looks even cuter when he smiles,_ Magnus thinks drowsily.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to send me prompts for happy/cute things you'd like to see! I write most Shadowhunters pairings :)


End file.
